Someday
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: oneshot/songfic/yaoi - Sequel to Anywhere. WARNING - BRING TISSUES! Aerrow and Finn finally get their greatest wish - to be free.


MJ: A sequel to "Anywhere" that I randomly came up with...No, really - I was playing Final Fantasy X-2 when the inspiration hit me like a bullet!! So, anyway, here we go!

--

Disclaimer: I don't own SH or the song.

Someday

--

At last, it was the final battle against Cyclonia - one side would prove victorius, and the Sky Knights and their squadrons hoped it would be them...especially a certain red-haired Storm Hawk and his blond lover. Well, technically it wasn't the battle, but it was the day before the battle would take place...Actually, it was the night before the day of the battle, to be specific. Aerrow sighed, wrapped in Finn's arms as they sat in the blond's room.

"I'm scared..." the Sky Knight whispered - only Finn would ever hear those words come from his lips.

"Same here..." Finn said, his chin on Aerrow's shoulder. His cerulean eyes were closer, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

_How the hell did we wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

"Finn...I don't want to lose you..." Aerrow said softly, staring out the window as the world below flew by, much like the seconds that fall away as life continues.

"I don't want to lose you, either...But, you know that even if one or both of us die...I would still love you..." the sharpshooter stated, pulling Aerrow closer against him. Aerrow nodded, turning so he could face Finn. Slowly, they kissed, the gesture filled with their pain, their worry, their sorrow...their love...

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_Don't think its too late_

The battle had begun, and the Storm Hawks had managed to get into the fortress, going after the queen herself - if they could take her out, the war would end. Splitting ways, Piper and Junko left Aerrow and Finn to try and find Cyclonis. Eventually, they did, and as usual, a battle ensued. Already weakened from a blast to his side, Aerrow fought with what strength he had, praying it would be enough. The battle was slightly easier with Finn backing him up, but Cyclonis definitely was the strongest opponent they had ever faced. Many hours passed before they succeeded - one of Aerrow's blades had gone through her chest. Their victory was short lived when an explosion sounded, and the fortress began collapsing around them.

"We've got to get out of here!" Aerrow cried out, noticing that they would have very little time to escape. Finn nodded, and they started running out of the throne room. Aerrow's strength was fading quickly, and he knew he wouldn't be making it out alive. He fell to the ground, the sound of his body falling onto the stone floor causing Finn to turn around. The blond ran to his lover, not caring if he made it out of the collapse or not - he couldn't leave Aerrow.

"Finn...Please, go..." the Sky Knight said, green eyes pleading the marksman to run, to keep himself alive.

"Not without you..." Finn stated, picking up the younger teen. He started running again, barely making it out the door before a chunk of the ceiling fell before it...

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

Everyone remaining watched as Piper and Junko ran out of the collapsing building, but their relief was short-lived when they realized Aerrow and Finn were not close behind. The two Storm Hawks turned, hoping to catch a glance of their friends...

Finn continued running, trying to escape the falling stones. His movements were slower, as Aerrow was on his back. The blond knew he could've made it out easier if he had just left Aerrow, but if he had, he would've killed himself later for leaving the younger to die alone.

"Just hang on, Aerrow..." Finn muttered, mustering his strength to continue running. Aerrow said nothing, his only reply to tighten his grip slightly. They had to stop, as part of the ceiling fell to the ground in front of them, blocking their only chance at escape.

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

"Finn...Put me down..." Aerrow whispered. The blond abliged, setting the Sky Knight down against the wall. "Looks like...we'll be dying, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Finn said, sitting beside his lover. He saw that tears were falling from Aerrow's emerald eyes, and softly wiped them away. Aerrow smiled softly at the marksman, clasping his hand and entwining their fingers.

"I love you...Finn..." Aerrow said.

"I know...And I love you..." Finn stated, running his fingers through the Sky Knight's ruby locks. They kissed, knowing it would be their last one they would share in this world. Parting reluctantly, they smiled at each other as the ceiling above them broke away...

_Well i hoped that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up straying_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a hollywood horror_

Hours passed before the collapse ended, and everyone outside felt tears come to their eyes - Aerrow and Finn hadn't come out. They all started moving the rubble, trying to find the two.

"Over here!! I found one of Aerrow's blades!!" Junko cried out, waving everyone over. It took a while, but they found the other underneath some stones a few feet away, along with Finn's crossbow. Moving aside a huge chunk of ceiling, evervybody started crying at what they found - the two teens, hands clasped, fingers entwined...they had died together, as comrades, as friends, as lovers...

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

A few days later, Aerrow and Finn were buried on the same terra the memorial of the original Storm Hawks was located. They were buried together, as nobody felt they could separate them now. After the funeral, people slowly left, tears falling, arms wrapped around another to comfort.

Piper, Junko, Stork, and Radarr were the last ones remaining, taking last looks at the place where their friends lay now. It felt strange, not having the two standing beside them, even more so to know that they never would again. Minutes passed before they said their last good-byes and left.

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

Two figures stood beneath a tree on the terra, watching as the remaining Storm Hawks left - one had red hair, the other had blond. A small smile came to the red-haired one's face. The blond one sighed - it was odd, seeing your own funeral.

"Ready?" the blond asked, looking at the other.

_How the hell did we wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a hollywood horror_

"Always...so long as I'm with you." the red-head replied, smiling up at the other. Taking one more glance at the grave, they turned and left, walking off and fading away as they crossed into the next world.

"I love you..." said a voice, no more than the wind.

"I know that...Love you, too..." another voice said before fading. The two had gotten their greatest wish - they were free...

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

Years went by, and the remnants of the Storm Hawks were visitng the graves of their two friends. Piper knelt down next to the stone, fingers tracing over the engraved words -

"Here lie two of the greatest friends

"A Sky Knight and a sharpshooter

"Two of the fondest lovers

"Who lived two lives

"May they forever rest in peace

"Together until the end."

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when _

--

MJ: Oh my god, I'm crying like there's nothing sadder in this world...The song is "Someday" by Nickleback...Review before I drown myself in tears!!


End file.
